Hermione's Ten
by Kaosbabe16
Summary: Each update will depict a love/sex scene with Hermione. Many Lemons! AU! Characters are way OOC. Adult. Please R&R! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This "story" is meant to be a series of one-shots between Hermione and whatever character that the mood strikes!

**Warnings for the story**: Explicit sex, (lemons), OOC characters, PWP, and probably fluffy or maybe a little dark with a happy ending (I'm a huge sucker for that). AU for sure.

**Ratings**: All M or T, placeholder M just to be sure.

**Warnings for this chapter: ** OOC, Lemon, AU, 6th year, Light bondage (all consensual!)

* * *

**Hermione's Ten**: #1- Draco Malfoy

I seriously never thought that I would be in a situation like this. "This" meaning in the Room Of Requirement, my hands cuffed and strung above my head, connecting to the ceiling with a thick silver chain, while Draco Malfoy took me hard from the back.

It all started when Ginny and I decided to go to the Slytherin's Halloween party, (where she could meet her secret boyfriend Blaise Zabini), we Transfigured our costumes and faces in the dungeons' girls'. Ginny had black hair with green eyes, while I kept my hair color and opted out to straighten it and make my eyes blue. Heavy make up and slutty costumes: I was Red Riding Hood and she was a sex-kitten, everything made up to assure that no one would know our Gryffindor identities.

As we snuck in with their newest password, Cunning, we look around at all the Slytherin depravities that were going on. Green lanterns hung from the ceiling bathing the room in an emerald glow, food table were full of treats, and most importantly, a bar full stocked with Butterbeer, Firewhisky, and various wizarding alcohols (nothing Muggle, of course.) As Ginny and I sauntered over to the bar I noticed that Blaise dressed up as a vampire while Malfoy, right next to him, dressed up as the lead singer from the wizarding band, The Weird Sisters'. His hair parted deeply on the side, dressed in skin tight black leather. It literally took my breath away. He looked so freaking hot! With all of our quips, insults, and comebacks, the tension between us had to be explosive. Ginny grabbed my hand and we ran to the bar. She planted a big one on her vamp and I looked around.

"Hey, why don't you pour a double Firewhisky for my friend here?" Draco ordered the house elf manning the bar.

I gave him a slow sexy smile. "Thanks." I drank it all in one sip enjoying the way it burn it's way into my belly making up for the missing confidence my Gryffindor tendencies couldn't in such a situation.

"I find Slytherin girls hot." He plainly stated, eyeing my skimpy outfit, checking out my legs and breasts a second time.

"Do you?" I raised my eyebrows, giving him an inviting little half smile. He stepped into my personal space and put his mouth next to my ear.

"But do you know what I find even hotter?" He asked and I shivered.

"A lion in snake clothing." Before I could even react, he kissed me, soft lips that tasted naughty in my mouth, I gasped and his tongue slipped out and licked my lips, but unlike Ron or Viktor he didn't try to just shove his tongue down my throat, he took it slow and passionate, until in my head, I was begging for more.

"Oh, but how did you know?" I whispered, grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket.

"Your bloody perfume, I've been intoxicated by it since September… Honey and vanilla, absolutely fucktastic."

I blushed and looked down, to where a prominent bulge was noticeable. "Do you want to go to the Room Of Requirement?" I breathed. I was feeling so good, yet so dirty. Spurred on by hormones and a sex-starved brain. Oh, God, what if he says no? There was a few seconds of silence before he said words that changed my life.

"Lead the way."

That's why I'm here, in my birthday suit getting—

"Oh, Draco, please!" There was burning arousal peaking quickly low in my abdomen. His quick fingers reached around to stroke my clitoris.

"I'm trying, Hermione, but fuck! You're so fecking tight! I'm losing control, oh.." He trailed of and bit the crook of my neck, twisting a tight nipple in between his fingers. This deadly combo made me come hard.

"Draco!" I tried to slump over, but the cuffs kept me from doing so. He thrusted even more franticly into my convulsing cunt, kept clipping my G-spot, I was high off sex, it couldn't get better than this.

"Hermione, I'm cumming! Oh, fuck. Shit!" I felt him empty inside me, and he rested his head on my freshly marked shoulder. He smelled of Firewhisky, sweat, and leather.

After a few minutes he thought away the cuffs and instead sought a low, black-covered, bed. We sank into it, it seemed to mold into our bodies, and he took my wrists and massaged them from where the cuffs had rubbed them a bit raw. I couldn't believe it—Draco Malfoy, attending me in the afters?! I smiled into his grey eyes, as we redressed, thinking how much fun it all was, and too bad that he was a Slytherin.

In the hall, he took my hands.

"Granger, you're _mine _now. Same time, this place, next week." He kissed me hard and sauntered off.

I can only think one thing.

Awesome.

* * *

**Authors' Note: This is my second Dramione even though I've shipped them since forever. Please please please leave a review (nothing hateful please, but constructive criticism is welcome). Just tell me if you liked it, or something. The next lover on Hermione's List is… Harry! Please give me ideas of another lover or even prompts, would be nice! I hope you enjoyed!**

** -Kaosbabe16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warnings, AU, OOC, PWP, all that jazz! **

**Hermione's Ten- #2: Harry Potter. Summer before 6****th**** year, Rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.**

* * *

"Hermione could please come here for a second?" Harry said, across the shared bathroom in their adjoined rooms at The Leaky Cauldron. It had been kind of hard to be myself this summer, because I had seen Harry quite a few times naked. It was very arousing.

"Yeah, sure." I pocketed my wand, pulling my tank top a little down; I mean why shouldn't he have to suffer as well?

I walk into the bathroom, Harry wearing only a pair of cutoffs and some trainers. His pale chest was muscled from all of the Quidditch training that had happened at the Weasley's this summer.

"Uh, what?" I asked a bit distracted from the lovely sight.

"Now tell me if this is how you cast an Aphrodisiac Charm." He spoke a few quiet words out loud, filling the bathroom with a dark pink haze, and instantly my nipples hardened, my pussy was wet and ready. I could almost taste my impending orgasm.

"Harry!" I almost moaned.

We kissed, hot, hungry, warm, and wanton. I was full of desire; dark, angry, desperate. I opened my mouth, and Harry tongued my lips, he tasted like Treacle Tart, his favorite. I moaned in earnest this time, and he groaned as he brushed his thumbs over my sensitive nipples. I had a hand in his hair and the other one against his chest. I quickly pulled back and took off my shirt (no bra). Harry's eyes grew large as my breasts were revealed. I felt a surge of pride; he _knew_ I was a woman. He bent his head and took one pinky-beige bud in his mouth.

"Oh!" I grasped his head, enjoying the immense pleasure at second base.

"Bed." It wasn't a question, and I thought about. Yes! We rushed to Harry's bed and I pointed my wand quickly at his talking mirror.

"_Obscuro!"_ I pointed my abdomen, "Non gravide." A non-pregnancy charm.

Harry kicked his shoes off and took off his short, wearing nothing! His cock sprang free, standing proudly. I looked at it for a while, a dark pink head, somewhat thick, and at 7 inches, quite a good piece of meat. Harry grinned at my reaction. I unzipped my shorts showing off my pink lace knickers. Harry's smile was wiped as he suddenly became a lot more sober. He walked over to me and stroked my sex over the lace. I was wet, so ready for more. He pushed me back to the bed and had me sit on the edge, slowly dragging my underwear down and taking them off. He pushed my legs open, and blew a cold breath on my pussy.

"Harry, _don't_ tease me." I grasped handfuls of sheets in desperation as he placed tiny kisses all over the outer lips. Finally, he licked up the center, ending at my clit. Suckling lightly until I told him to go harder, he slowly inserted two fingers inside me. I clenched and unclenched, trying to adjust. I was a virgin after all.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so freaking tight." He passed over my clit with his tongue, side-to-side and then with his fingers, curling them over and over, hitting my g-spot. It took less than a minute with the Aphrodisiac Charm. Then, I was letting go, taking the pleasure in waves. My cheeks felt hot and I smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, Harry, that was wonderful." I laid down and watched as he came between my thighs, holding them up, as he slowly pushed through my center. I was well lubricated, and after a few thrusts, Harry came, sending me into a petite second orgasm.

Two minutes later, Harry turned to me with a grin, "Turn over on your hands and knees, witch." I complied and he entered me, going leisurely, filling me in a most delicious way. He held onto my hips and started slamming into me, clipping my g-spot, sending me spinning into orgasm.

"Hermione, please, I'm close, tell me you are too!" He sounded desperate, pounding me harder.

"Yes, yes, oh gods, yes!" The enormous, fiery pleasure at last crescendoed. I closed my eyes and then felt only happiness.

As we both landed on the mattress, thoroughly winded, it was only a handful of breaths until Harry was hard yet again.

This time I was on top, and I liked it, grinding, rather than thrusting, to make sure my clitoris got proper stimulation.

"Hermione." Harry looked at me, serious. I panted to answer.

"Yes?" Serious turned sinful as he smirked at me.

"Do you like my cock, slowly entering your sopping pussy? Do you like how I stretch your tight, warm, hole?" Oh God! His words set me on fire and I put my hands on his chest as he talked me into another clenching orgasm.

_An Hour Later…_

After a short nap, we came to; the after-effects of the charm were heady. Making you sleepy and dizzy.

"I fucking love magic, don't you?" Harry said breathlessly, intertwining our fingers.

"Yes! Would you like to take a shower, my muscles need a little heat." I got up, wincing a bit as I was a bit sore everywhere, but especially between my legs.

The shower heated immediately, a Warming Charm would engage as soon as your hand turned the faucet.

Sighing in contentment under the massaging spray, Harry and I soaped each other's back and kissed a couple times. We stayed in until the water made our fingers and toes pruny. We dried off and got dressed, deciding to go down for a late lunch, dessert at Fortescue's, and finally, a look around at Flourish and Blott's (whose new shipments came in every other day). All in all it was a perfect (fucking) day.

* * *

**Please tell me how you liked this chapter of Hermione's Ten, leave a review pretty please with sugar on top! **

**Also, I plan to update every Monday and if I'm in the mood, perhaps twice a week. Next on my list is a surprise! (But, to give you a hint it has to do with it being the ****_third_**** story so please keep your eyes pealed for it.**

**Thank you to whoever has left a review, and followed! It means a lot to me! And does anyone want to beta for me? Please PM me if so, thanks!**

** -Kaosbabe16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! School has been hella crazy and so updates may be staggered. I am sorry for the inconvenience. This update will be a little short, yet it will be juicy! I hope you like it.**

**Hermione's Ten- #3 Fred and George Weasley.**

**AU, Fred didn't die, Hermione is preparing for her 8****th**** year at Hogwarts. Warnings: Threesome. Explicit sex. However no incest! Enjoy.**

* * *

I had gone off by myself after Mrs. Weasley's filling buffet of a lunch. While I enjoyed staying at the Weasley's over the summer, at times I just need some quiet moments to think. Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, Lavender, and Neville were at the grassy paddock the family used for Quidditch. Ron and I had quickly fizzled, breaking it off majorly at the end of May and so it wasn't too long before he was sniffing after Lavender again. Oh well.

I had brought a basket with some fresh fruit and dessert, the latest book on Charms (which was presented to me in secret from George)! While initially surprised and just a little suspicious, I loved it, reading it cover-to-cover and annotating my favorite Charms. I was working on an Essay about how emotion-changing Charms(such as Lust, Cheering, and Memory Charms) can change you psychologically. This essay was to be published in Flitwick's new Charms magazine: Swish and Flick. While it had to be factual and informative, there had to be a certain voice added to it for the public. While different from anything I had written (a mixture of my journals and essays) I had to say I quite liked it.

That moment was when a certain pair of ginger twins decided to invade my little sanctuary.

"Hey, bookworm-," Fred started.

"Freddie and I have a little competition going on. Care to be the decider?"

"Um, sure." I narrowed my eyes a bit when they book took off their shirts.

"You see, I think _I _ have the nicer chest while George here thinks he does. What do you think?" Fred explained. I just took a moment and really looked. Damn. They were both _**nice**_. Impressive pecs and just barely definable abs. And both had a dark auburn happy trail that led to their jeans. Wow. I am a huge sucker for a happy trail. I licked my lips and both boys grinned, coming to sit down on my quilt.

"Perhaps Fred wasn't clear enough, honey. You have to tell us. Or maybe, to get a better idea you'll just have to touch us." My nipples tightened against my sundress, the cushioning charm I had for the front wearing off in that moment. Fred took my hand and pressed it to his freckly, yet golden chest. I let out a gasp. The skin was warm and firm like I had always imagined, and that's exactly when George grabbed my wrist and kissed up my arm until my neck, making shivers race up my spine and subsequently my limbs.

"Oh…" I would never protest this, but I had to let out some sort of verbal outburst. This was more awesome beyond my wildest dreams. Fred unbuttoned my sundress, kissing the skin he then exposed.

And well I'm sure you can guess the rest.

* * *

**I am sorry it was so short, but it has been forever since I actually updated. I have Spring Break this week so hopefully I can update four or five times… We shall see. I also have an idea about a real story, but you shall see that later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Rakataka! Okay I am weird I know! Anyway, enjoy this update hot off the virtual presses! **

**Smutty goodness ahead! **

**Warnings: M, exhibitionism, homosexuality.**

**VERY OOC!**

* * *

**Hermione's Ten- #4 Viktor Krum**

Malfoy's Ministry After-Party was intensely full of debauchery and sin. All over, scantly clad young 20-somethings were taking part in lusty activities. Susan Bones was stripping to her knickers atop a table; Astoria Greengrass and Theo Nott were snogging out topless, and to my utter amusement Blaise Zabini and Ginny were doing quite naughty things to a tied-up, squirming, Pansy Parkinson dressed in only purple latex bra and panty set.

I sat and got steadily drunk off of some Dom Pérignon Rose, refilling my glass which, changed colors every half-hour.

"You okay there, Granger?" Draco drawled while taking a long pull off something that looked like scotch. No doubt it was Dalmore or some other 50-year expensive thing that was probably worth all the fuss.

"I am, just enjoying the evening's activities. I like to watch." I said candidly. Damn booze.

He laughed which sounded nice. It was real.

"I am just sure you do. Anyway, someone, in turn, is watching you, look at 11:00 behind me." I did as he bade and noticed a buff, tan Bulgarian simply seething with jealousy. Viktor. I hadn't seen him since Hogwarts. He was still dark and attractive as ever.

"Now, he'll come over here and still the incessant babble I listened in on. He's quite taken with you." Draco said easily, draining his Scotch.

"Oh, really?" I might have to take some private debauchery myself. Draco smirked and set his glass down on the bar.

"I'm going to see if the Potter boy will be interested in being a good submissive, how far he can take my cock." As he said this he literally checked his nails.

"Good-bye, Queen Draco." He strutted off. I smiled and finished my glass, which was now pink.

Then, like clockwork, Viktor came over to me.

"Hermione." I was floored. His accent was almost completely gone, and he said my name properly. He smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

"Viktor, how good to see you."

"Are you seeing anyone?" He looked off in Draco's direction, who had Harry face against the wall.

"I am not." I smiled slowly at him. He grabbed my wrist pulling my quite hard off my chair and scooped me up.

"We are going" Was all he said. I had to admit, I was quite aroused with the way he took control. He led to the Malfoy's bathroom, which looked suspiciously like a Muggle bars', including the fluorescent blue light outlining the mirror. He spelled it shut and pulled my hips against me, in front of the mirror. I could feel his hardness pressing into me, rotating my hips against his; I got _wet_, and blushed. Staining my cheeks, and my pupils were dilated. I was bent into the counter, looking at us in the mirror, and damn that was hot. I could see his eyes rolling over my heaving breasts as he unzipped the tiny shorts I had on.

"Viktor, please fuck me!" I practically screamed. I heard his sinful chuckle, as his fingers dipped into my lace scrap of covering.

"Aren't you demanding? Fuck! You're… soaked." He sounded delighted and surprised, circling my clit hard with two of his fingers, my panties brushed aside. I moaned loudly, his name, nonsense. I could barely think.

Against the cold counter, burning hot and ready for action, he entered me with his thick rod inch by slow, tortuous inch. He swirled quite lazily over my clit, heightening my pleasure.

He sped his thrusts, faster and faster, until the combination of his cock and fingers made me crest the waves of pleasure.

"OH, yes!" My inner muscles undulated, but he never released his fingers on my oversensitive clit.

"Hey, yes, I came." I panted, jerking from the ministrations.

"Longer." He never stopped pounding until he finally came too, filling my cunt with his cum.

He pulled out, and replaced my knickers, zipped my shorts up, and put his arm around my waist. (Claiming me?) As we walked out, we ran into Harry and Draco doing the exact same thing. I just love naughtiness.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Please let me know if you like it. Hopefully get another chappy out for you tonight again, but who? Anyway, love from, Kaosbabe16.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's Ten!- #5 Oliver Wood!**

**Next chapter! How have you been liking them? This one is juicy. (Which it would it happen to me!) Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Same warnings, OOC, A/U.**

**Let me first explain to you this universe:**

**Hermione is 22, and working as an apprentice librarian for Madam Pince, who is dying.**

**Oliver Wood, is the flying instructor, Quidditch referee, and newly appointed Quidditch advisor, (whom all players must report to when applying for a position). His rooms are above the locker rooms and gym. He is 28.**

**All right that's about it, enjoy. This is also in Oliver's POV, as well as Hermione's, just how I wrote it.**

* * *

Hermione had just left my office with all of the Quidditch "textbooks" my assistant had taken out of then library. I thought books about sports were kind of ridiculous. I mean, I'm not a Philistine or anything; I enjoy literature and, wait what is _that_? It was a very small book, about 4 inches wide by 6 inches high. Gilt in gold and accented in blue, I knew immediately what is was. _Hermione's Journal! _ OH god! Fuck, I really wanted to read it. It would be like looking into the mind of an insanely smart, gorgeous woman. I fancied Hermione ever since she started to eat her lunch next to the Quidditch field. She would sit out there in little sundresses, reading and eating her sandwiches and fruit. She was adorable and sexy. So when we started talking more and more, I liked her a little bit more every time. I had finally asked her to dinner at a trendy restaurant in Diagon Alley this weekend, and wouldn't see her till then.

"Oliver Wood, what should you do?!" Interestingly enough, at the sound of my name, the little book glowed green and fell open in my hand.

What! This is amazing, not only did Hermione Granger invent a voice-activated spell, but I was in! I had to look.

_One of my favorite things about Oliver are his eyes. They are so round with expression when something is particularly interesting to him. Like when I told him my favorite book was a Muggle book. _

Holy shite! This was so awesome! She liked me. I couldn't get over it and I had to read more.

_Well fuck me. I was just eating lunch in my favorite spot when Oliver started jogging around the lake with his usual gaggle of wannabe Quidditch players. Anyway, that part isn't important. Oliver was shirtless and Oh my God! He is built so nicely. He has abs and biceps and he is so chiseled. That's not even the best part, after he passed me (with a little wave) his muscly upper back had 'Wood' written in these beautiful calligraphy and then the Wood crest, which is blue, black, and green. God, those back shoulder muscles seriously turn me on. And to top it all off, when I went to bed I had the sexiest dream about him. He came over me, completely naked, we were in this bed and we were panting and sweating, and it was all just so freaking hot._

I tensed. I was now feeling the guilt. This was bad, very bad. Oh dammit. Curse my curiosity. My head was feeling all guilty, but my dick had other ideas. It was all hard from my mental image of her dream.

Hermione's POV:

Shite! I must have left my journal of all things in Oliver's room, crap! I rushed all the back to his office. As I opened the door, I noticed 3 things: One, Oliver looked very guilty. Two, he had my journal opened up in his hands. Three, he was sporting a very impressive erection. Damn, while I was immediately furious at him for invading my privacy, I was extremely aroused. I got wet before I could say anything.

"Hermione! I am so sorry, I was talking to myself out loud and then it opened, I just couldn't resist and I read your dream about me." He was babbling incessantly.

"Which dream?" I calmly said, taking the journal out of his hands and sealing it with a spell, throwing it into my beaded bag, throwing that on the desk, hands on my hips.

"Well, what? That means there was more than one? The one after the tattoo…" He seemed flustered and looked adorable as all hell. I walked closer to him, and licked my lips. Looking up into his dark, whiskey-colored eyes, I closed mine and kissed him lightly. He gasped a little, but kissed me back, harder. Grasping my waist and pulling me flush up against him. I felt his hardness and moaned. I was so ready for this.

After kissing for long minutes, Oliver pulled away. "Come up to my room?" I nodded and he literally picked me up and brought me up the stairs to his rooms. He set me down and lit the candles with a snap of his fingers. After kissing me a couple more times, he disappeared into his kitchenette, a couple seconds later he emerged with a bottle of wine. Oliver grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. I kicked off my Muggle sneakers and bounced onto his bed, laughing. He stripped his shirt off and once against I was met with golden perfection. He turned and showed me his excellent back muscles before turning back to me with a cocky grin.

"You little sneaky lion." I giggled though, and started unbuttoning my dress. He became quiet then and somber almost as my lacy bra, then my stomach, then my lacy boy shorts came into view. My pussy clenched with desire as his heated stare passed all over my flesh. I took the sundress off and then he tackled me. First kissing and nipping my neck then traveling down to my breasts, where he unhooked my bra, and lavishly licked my nipples until I must have been soaked. His sinful lips landed on my tummy, and his nimble fingers pulled down my knickers. He sniffed the air, because he could smell my arousal. My legs spread and he licked straight up the center. His fingers added to the mix, and I kept clenching and unclenching my inner muscles. We were going like a freaking freight train, and it had been so long since I'd had a lover.

"Oliver, please, slow down." As soon as I got the sentence out, I came. It was a petite orgasm, but one that left me gasping nonetheless. He stripped of his trousers and boxers. I saw exactly what I was dealing with. He was of average length, but thick, and circumcised. I let out a breath and Oliver paused.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me with concerned eyes. My heart broke a little at that face.

"Love me Oliver!" I kissed him, and he pushed into me. I was so tight, and he so thick. We took a while, kissing the whole time. Him, slightly stroking my clit. Finally, when he was in to the hilt, it only took a few minutes of thrusting.

"Oh god! Hermione! Please tell me it's okay to come. You're so small and wet. Tight and warm."

"Yes, Oliver it's fine," I milked his shaft and he came. Not long after that we both fell asleep.

Oliver's POV:

I woke up groggily, rubbing my eyes. I felt some steam in the air. Hermione wasn't in my bed. Oh damn, please don't tell me she ran off. After the first time, I made it up to her in several different positions. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her walking out of the bathroom, a damp towel around her, running a comb through her wet hair.

"Wake up, boy! Breakfast is on in about half an hour. I need some sustenance after that workout." She grinned at me.

After showering, and getting ready, I did a few stretches to my muscles. After last night, I definitely needed it. We walked down to the Great Hall together, sitting next to each other and indulging in the usual hearty breakfast buffet.

"So, Oliver, where does this leave us?" Hermione asked, casually sipping some orange juice.

"You are my girlfriend." I said before taking a huge bite of fried potatoes. And Hermione will never tell you this, but she smiled, blushed and said one word: "Finally."

* * *

**So folks, how did you like it? Oh I had fun writing it. Oliver is soo sexy! Woo-hoo Scottish guys! Anyway, leave a review pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So SO SOOO Sorry! I got ground and got my laptop taken away from me! Ahh! This is super quick cause I'm not exactly allowed to have it back….**

** Anyway, this is number six, Blaise Zabini! Ahh.**

* * *

I walked around our little flat in Italy, it almost reminded me of the flat from _Roman Holiday _with the patio and everything. However, we actually had a separate bedroom.

Blaise rolled over in bed and whimpered in his sleep. The moonlight shown through the windows illuminated his beautiful face twisted in anguish.

"Baby, what's wrong?" (I had gone to the bathroom and to get water.) I sat closer to him, and held his hand, which was clammy.

"Fuck, I just had some horrible nightmares…" He gripped my hand tighter. I brought his head to rest against my breast. "Would you tell me, you'd maybe feel better?" I asked as he shifted his head. My nipples tightened up, all I had on was a thin white tank top and some lace panties.

"No, I'd just rather forget about it. In the best way." He turned his head and enveloped the peak in his mouth. I moaned, a little too loudly. But liquid fire burned through my veins instead of blood. I was wet between my legs and throbbing.

"Blaise, oh." I scratched his shoulders, searching purchase against the tiny flames slowly enveloping me. He brought my tank top over my head. He cupped my breasts, thumbing over my nipples. It felt so _good,_ I couldn't stand it! He kissed a wet path to my belly button, tonguing it. To my quivering thighs, bringing down the scrap of lace. He placed wet kisses everywhere except where I _needed _Finally, ever so slowly; his fingers touched me, spreading the wetness, making me ready. He lapped lightly on my clit, and then sucked me. Pleasure slammed through me, and increased as he added his fingers, curled deep and tight inside. He scissored his fingers, stretching me out. There was a big building, slow gradual pressure, then oh! It seized up inside me, a spike in the plateau, and as my orgasm washed through me, Blaise sweetened the aftershocks, licking my over-sensitized, swollen cherry.

"Oh, okay!" I panted. Blaise came back over me after shedding his black boxer shorts, and spread my legs; I tilted my hips up, welcoming him. My one and only lover. He kissed me, long and he tasted of my essence. His tongue slipped in my mouth as his cock started to push into my entrance, filling me inch-by-inch, stretching me deliciously. It was like this prick was made for me, his engorged head hitting my g-spot. Blaise moved forward a little and suddenly, with each deep stroke he hit my clit with his pubic bone, keeping me in a constant state of arousal. It was sensitive, hot , steamy. He moaned raspily into my mouth, letting me know it was as good for him as it was for me. My hips undulated to meet the hurried thrusts.

Quickly, faster, he was hard and strong, I wrapped my hands around his back, feeling his corded shoulder muscles move. Only a few more thrusts and Blaise was ready.

"Can you come again?" He was always so considerate. He was clearly holding back. I didn't answer and just milked him with my inner mucsles. That was it for him. I felt his semen shoot inside of me, a part of him in me forever.

We both fell asleep shortly after, the orgasms acting like sleeping potions.

HOURS LATER…

I opened my eyes and stretched, feeling deliciously sore in my most private place. My clothes were probably mixed up in the bedclothes. I saw his boxers, slipped them on and walked to the bathroom, showering quickly and toweling off.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed him. His lips were swollen, eyes shining, he looked fairly sexed up. I grinned at him and he grinned back, gesturing towards cheesy scrambled eggs and hot glazed doughnuts. I poured myself a steaming cup of my favorite mint tea, and helped myself to a large helping of eggs and a couple of doughnuts.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. It was his favorite Muggle thing. He now embraced his half-blood status and I had ended up teaching him all about our technology.

"Sure."

How easy and peaceful it was, even if it was just for the summer.

* * *

**Hope you like it ! The next one coming, already written, I just need to type it up! Still sorry, don't hate me!**

** - Kaosbabe16.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, chaps. I realize it's been more than a month, and I apologize. As soon as I am done with this story's chapters, I will go to just making one-shots. No collections, until I get a better handle on my crazy life. I will do my best to finish this collection ASAP. Thank you, Kaosbabe16**

**Story notes: ****Voldemort never received Peter Pettigrew's help in P.O.A. He withered away and died in the wild forests of Albania. Dumbledore and Snape later found the mortal shell he died in.**

**- AU/OOC. Hermione is 22.**

* * *

Hermione's Ten- Number Seven, Sirius Black.

I had been reading in the living room and fell asleep, the weight of the heavy ancient tome, Potions of the Middle East, practically suffocating me. I woke up disoriented, with a slight headache. Still curled into the huge, opulent armchair clutching that book to death. I got up, placed a nonverbal bookmark on my page, and padded lightly into the kitchen, suddenly parched for some water. I was as quiet as possible, the wretched portrait of Mrs. Black silent (for now).

I grabbed a glass of cool, refreshing water. The kitchen at Grimmauld Place as state-of-the-art as magic gets. A miniature sized running brook would fill your glass with chilled, filtered water, the stoves lit at the prod of a wand and boiled water in 2.5 seconds, the granite counters wicked away moisture and repelled crumbs. It was amazing how Muggles could have the same amenities, in much more scientific ways. Their ways bored me, the Wizarding world, however, never failed to excite me. Molly had made Harry, Ron, and my Graduation Feast, Ginny's a year afterwards, and all other special occasions seemed to be enjoyed here. My theory is that Sirius, as much as he loved to act like the lone wolf, always wanted the house to be full of love and laughter, because as he was growing up here, it never was. Now that this house has had 2 years of scrubbing, and countless renovations, the result was astonishing. It was still dark, but no longer in an insidious way, more like a mysterious way. The house turned seductive, like a Siren lover (to be differentiated from the merpeople, as Sirens are mostly human, but still exist below the surface of the water). The furniture beckoned you to come rest your feet, made of all sorts of the most sumptuous fabrics, the dining room table was made of the deepest, richest mahogany. It was glossy and smooth. Kept new by magical stasis charms, it never got dirty, burned, or chipped. Sirius had made the library from 2 adjacent rooms, knocked down the wall in-between, and spent his free time hunting down priceless educational first editions of all magical (and even some Muggle) books. He told me as long as I stayed here, the library was at my service. I sighed in pleasure, and drained my glass, banishing it back to the kitchen as I walked back there, Accio-ing the potions book. As I was setting it back on its shelf—

"Don't let Severus see you with that. He might start to get the wrong idea, kitten." I froze. It was Sirius, he came up behind me and whispered the nickname in my ear, I shivered and knew I got wet. Just from the name.

"Sirius…" I drew out his name. We were alone in the house. Ginny and Harry lived in London in a flat. And Ron stilled lived in the Burrow amazingly enough. I lived here, while I was studying to be a DADA professor at Witch and Wizard U. We were alone. 

"In fact, kitten, I've been getting the wrong idea about you myself." He turned me around. I looked up into his navy blue and totally sinful eyes.

"Really?"

"I would like to experience f_lagrante delicto _with you, personally. He nuzzled my neck. The short, coarse facial hair tickle-scratching me, and the scent of his after-shave was heady. Delicious fire, I sighed with desire and his teeth nibbled naughtily on my pulse. I decided to give into the pleasure. His ministrations ignited the fire… stoked it as well.

"Yes, Sirius, please" I just _knew _he could take me higher than I'd ever been before. His hands tangled in my hair as his lips pressed onto mine. I moaned, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. We devoured each other, and he started taking his shirt off. He had several tattoos, highlighted by sinewy muscles. He was built. After Azkaban, his workouts and good diet did his body wonders. He even cut his hair and shaved. He was beautiful, sensually masculine.

"See anything you like?" I realized that I'd been staring, but it was hard not to, after all these weeks in pent-up sexual torment. He smirked and brought my V-necked t-shirt up and over my head, exposing my simple, but lacy black bra.

"Black, huh. Expecting company?" He said, unsnapping it easily, taking hold of my soft, firm mounds.

"Oh, yeah, I invited Ron over for a quick shag." He abruptly ceased all movement, and I knew I said something wrong.

"Never. Talk. About. Other. Men." He huffed and then leaned down and bit my nipple with some force. I yelped, but he was already soothing the hurt with his tongue.

"Better, kitten? Oh, and because of your little outburst..." He trailed off and a silent _diffindo_ had been cast on my simple sleep shorts. Nude, he stroked his hands down my body and then stuck 2 of his fingers right in.

"Oh, Sirius, please don't tease me. I'm sorry, and it's been such a long time." I was on the verge of tears and orgasm denial wasn't going to help that one bit.

"Shh, kitten, Hermione, I'm going to take care of you. Have you adjusted?" His other hand stroked my back as his fingers slowly stretched my largely unused pussy. I just nodded and he spun around, sitting on the couch, his fingers knuckle-deep in my vagina. His thumb made quick circles around my clit and soon I was nearing the point of no return.

I moaned and scratched at his shoulders, saying his name, and a few colorful expletives. I bucked my hips and the sweet, nipping fire enveloped me quickly. I slumped up against him and he stood me up and bent me over, leaving me no time to recover from such a delicious orgasm.

"Are you okay, do you have…?" Sirius asked while I heard the unzipping of jeans and other fabrics rustling.

"Yes, I'm on the potion."

"Good." He then reached around and pinched my swollen clit hard, then entered me, his manhood obviously larger than his fingers, but I was well-lubricated as he stretched me even more. He filled me in a manner most complete; it was almost symbolic. As he pushed all the way in, he then grabbed me hips and thrusted away, pounding me into oblivion, a petite second orgasm delighted me as he finished. I smiled small, but satisfied. Losing my virginity to my best friend's godfather wasn't exactly the worst thing, when it came down to doing _him._

* * *

**So, whaddya think? My next chapter will most likely be on Cedric Diggory or Theodore Nott. Please leave comments and concerns! Ta-ta!**

** - Kaosbabe16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again! Next chapter, next chapter…**

**Obviously A/U, Hermione is 21, Cedric is 25, didn't die, the Portkey failed to work and Harry and he won the Tournament together.**

**Hermione's Ten -# 7 Cedric Diggory**

* * *

I was wandering around St. Mungo's, waiting for Ginny so we could go to the pub for lunch when suddenly I noticed Cedric Diggory. He hadn't aged a day after 17, and this was only unusual for Healers because of their workload. _Damn. _I thought internally. He still looked amazing and delicious, with his cerulean colored eyes and light brown hair. I wanted him. That surprised me, because after Ron's betrayal it took me a long time to men as sexual and not just women-haters. My response to his laughter and award-winning smile was electric. _Ginny will understand if I'm just a little late. I mean, she almost always is, and I never am. _The sight of him in pale green scrubs/robes did curious things to my hormones.

"Hermione Granger, is that you?!" Cedric crossed the room and took my hands in his, which were warm and slightly calloused.

I half-smiled shyly. "Yes, it is. How are you, Cedric?" I batted my lashes, intending on breaking my 7-month celibacy streak.

15 minutes later…

"So that concludes my office tour. Anything else I can do for you? A check-up of any sort?" Cedric laughed, but I wasn't joking.

I smiled like a pool-shark and slowly unbuttoned my lacy white blouse, revealing my blood-red slip underneath, tucked into my black pencil skirt.

"Oh yes, Healer Diggory, I have this terrible ache in my genitals. Almost like I need to be… what's the word? Oh yes, _sated._" My bravado faded as he stepped into my personal space.

"Why don't I remedy that for you?" He picked my up and sat me on his wooden desk and unzipped his trousers, freeing his uncut, thick cock. I hitched up my skirt, and pushed my underwear to the side. He entered me slowly, then as soon as we adjusted, he didn't hold back, fucking me with intensity I've never experienced. His mouth kissed my bare skin until he reached my mouth, then ravished my lips as he ravished my body. I reached between us and circled my clit. I was just getting close when he knocked my hand out of the way. Replacing it with his.

"Your pleasure is mine, Granger. You're the one who wanted this, remember?" His cruel words had no effect on me as I came in that moment, but I refused to say his name. Vindicated after my little attempt at revenge, I milked his cock for all that I was worth, dragging him right over the edge mere seconds after my own.

"Granger!" He slumped against my and I stroked his messy hair, all is forgiven in the afters.

"I have to go, you know, Ginny." I pushed him off of me lightly, redressing and using his small mirror in the wardrobe to re-spell all my glamour charms.

"Yes, Hermione, um…" He trailed off and seemed quite nervous.

"I'll owl you, Cedric, okay?" No chance in hell of that. I had my first, proper, one-off and planned to leave it that way. "Bye!" I said and hurried down to the nurse's station, where I found Ginny, talking to some other Healers.

"Hey Gin, ready?" Offering her my arm. We only got a few feet when she exploded.

"You've had sex!" She says, when in line for the Floo.

"How did you know?" I reached in my purse for my wand, casting a silent Cooling Charm around my body.

"Firstly, You reek of it. Secondly, you have the glow. Thirdly, you look freshly fucked. So, who was it?" Honestly, she would never relent.

"Cedric Diggory, with the desk, in his office." Making our affair sound like an accusation from the popular Muggle game of Clue.

"No way! He's hot. Was it awesome?" She looked around and lowered her voice. "You know, we all thought he was gay."

We got in the Floo, one at a time, and arrived at the Three Broomsticks and settled into a secluded booth, and waited for the Madam to come and get our orders.

"Well, I did come, but he said something that just caught me off guard, I don't think I'll see him again, but he definitely wants to." I explained, and then ordered water, needing to calm my trembling body. Ginny ordered a Butterbeer.

"Hmm, well of course he did, you're a hot piece of ass. My daft brother just couldn't appreciate your wildness. That's why he went off with the incredibly swotty Lavender Brown." She sipped her drink casually, and spoke nothing but the truth.

"How are you and Parvati?" I said changing the subject. Ginny had gotten her to come out of the closet after going down on her in Parvati's 8th year. Apparently, Lavender had walked in and Ginny had given her an ultimatum. She still describes it as the best move she'd ever made, relationship-wise. However, they did treat the wonderful Miss Brown to a Memory Charm, to forget what she'd seen, as Ginny has a notorious jealous side.

"She's busy picking out colors and things for our flat. I'd rather just get her flat on her back." Ginny said nonchalantly, and motioned to Rosmerta she was ready to order.

We ordered some appetizers, and got back to business.

"So, Hermione, I didn't just ask you to lunch so you can fuck a coworker, so I'll make this clear and simple," She powered on even as I sputtered my denial. "There are two very important things I need to talk to you about. First things first; Ron wants to gets back with you, he mentioned it even as he was at family brunch with the home-wrecker." She paused here.

"No! Never again, the sex, know that I know otherwise, was awful. Cheating bastard."

"That was my assumption. So, on to the next thing- I really want a child, and I've spoken to Parvati about it, and she thinks I want to adopt, but I want to get inseminated."

What a bombshell. Ginny looked at me nervously.

"Gin, that's great, I'm really happy for you!" I touched her arm. "Honey, I know you fall fast and hard, and that you love without regrets, and don't hold back, but you are only 19."

"Oh, gods! No, not now, in a couple years, when work is normal, for what it is. And I am 2 years older than my mother, who was pregnant at her Graduation Ceremony, with Bill." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Damn, Mrs. Weasley… I thought they were married…"

"Just after school left out, they got hitched."

We finished our lunch and hugged before parting.

Sorry, that this chapter was mostly plot with little "action", but I just wasn't feeling Diggory atm, and I know I must finish this collection. I know it was lackluster, but I'll try to make the next 2 way better. And hey! At least I'm uploading 2 days in a row, right?

As always, your impassioned writer…

-Kaosbabe16.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god, I'm so so sorry! I have been trying to get a job, and college stuff, but hopefully this juicy chapter makes up it! Then, I will do my very best to make the last chapter come up a few days afterwards. After that, I have 2 challenge pieces and still I am accepting challenges so anything Harry Potter, Sherlock, Pretty Little Liars even, PM me!**

**Without further ado, Chapter Nine, Theodore Nott.**

**AU, 6****th**** year. Compliant until HBP.**

Hermione's Ten-#9 Theo Nott

I was in the library, way too late than anyone should be, even me… I had gotten the keys from Madam Pince. Normally, she never would have allowed it, but the look on my face told her I needed the comfort books had given me since I was small. The reason I was so angry was that Ronald Weasley had taken my virginity last year after the final DA meeting. You may think it took me a long time to be mad, but nothing really mattered there at the end with the first battle and Sirius' death. Now, after I stayed at the Burrow for the week before classes (it's just easier that way because I'm Muggle-born) he's been ignoring me. He told me just what I needed to hear and then dropped me. I thought I was smarter than that, to be taken in by a line of bullshit! I huffed angrily then gasped because I held my wand so tightly I turned all the bookshelves bright blue. I lazily Finite'd the charm. I _was_ trying to work on Advanced Charms though, so I guess it sort of counts, right?

I heard a deep, male chuckle. "Nice charm, Hermione." Theo Nott, ugh his voice was deep and smooth, like sex. (None that I'd had though). He walked around a bookshelf, a small tome about D.A.D.A. in his long-fingered hand.

"Thank you," I said cautiously, narrowing my eyes a bit. "What are you doing here, though, at this time?"

"Studying, like you, I can't concentrate in the Common Room," He leaned against the shelf, eyes lingering, appraising my body.

"Too much depravity?" I asked, folding my arms and pushing up my cleavage. I wore only a button up white blouse, a shortened uniform skirt, and combat boots. They made a statement.

"You could say that. You could also say I came to lock horns with a swotty little Gryffindor. What are you doing here anyway, it's late for you, but since it's 2 AM, I guess you could say it's a bit early for you though, couldn't you?" He came closer to me, those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling in the lantern light.

"I can't sleep, too much on my mind, I'm too angry to sleep." I said the last part quietly, but apparently he'd heard because his dark eyebrows raised and he looked momentarily surprised.

"Tell me something, I heard you studied Occlumency and Legilimency over the summer. That true?"

This time, it was my eyebrows that rose in surprise.

"Yes," My chin came up and I couldn't keep the pride from my voice. "Dumbledore gave me a golden recommendation for Witch & Wizard Uni, and while parents were having a holiday, I received top marks." I smiled, remembering the final exams, how I even bested the professor, digging into some _very _private memories of hers.

"Wow, that's impressive." His eyes were guileless, round, and his face earnest. He was telling the truth.

"Thanks, I thought I might need it if the war strikes up again. I blushed, because I remember his dad died in the battle at the Ministry. He was an Unspeakable, so no one ever knew which side he was on, and he had died without honors, not even an Order of Merlin, Third Class. In the end, Sirius had battled with Voldemort, both destroyed. And Bellatrix offed herself and 10 others, before we snapped to it and remembered. Harry was heartbroken, and still isn't the same.

Theo looked down. "My father wasn't good, I am almost glad there's so much mystery involving his death, because of who he really was. He was Death Eater down to his bones, you know? I fucking hated his guts. He would pass my mother around to his friends. He brutalized her, and would say like 'Son, this is how to treat women; you must keep them in line. It's the only way'. I'd often help clean her up after his drunken beatings, but she'd never let me see her after they went out." A single tear ran down his cheek, and before I could stop myself. I hugged him, bringing his head against my breast. He stiffened slightly before he shed a few sobs. When was the last time someone held him?!

"Oh, baby." I silently transfigured a table into plush couch, and sat with Theo half in my lap, his muscled body shook with quiet sobs. His grief tugged my heartstrings and I was smitten.

"She felt like a common whore, she knew it wasn't her fault, but she still felt that way. She was so beautiful, smart, clever. She was the brightest witch of her age, and carefree. When I was young we were so happy. When she died, she looked like a broken doll. Her skin was lily-white, and eyes sunken in. Her once thick dark hair was light and thin, her bones looked like they popped out her skin. I hope my father found his own personal hell." He stopped crying and stroked my face, hair. I tilted his face up with three fingers and kissed his lips. They were warm, soft, and slightly salty. He had a tiny bit of growth on his cheeks and chin, the dark brown hair coarse. He took me by the waist and held me hard against him. We kissed again- long and impassioned. I moved to kick off my boots, and he held me fast.

"Don't leave.." He barely choked out. My heart melted. When was the last time anyone loved or even paid attention to him?

"I will stay… with you, Theo." He groaned and unbuttoned my simple blouse, shifting us so I lay down on the couch, under him. I took my hands and explored under his sweater vest, and white button-up, he has sinewy muscles, and oh, he hardened against me, as I touched him.

"Hermione…" He paused, waiting for me?

"Take me, Theo. I want this." I wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't a slag. I would keep true to myself, even as I had him.

We undressed, and the look on his face when I was wearing anything under my skirt? Priceless. (Not really, I had Vanished them just before his slender, long fingers reached me.)

He parted my slick folds and slowly pushed one finger, then two into my pulsing heat. I reached down between us and circled my clit faster and faster as he picked up speed. He kissed and nibbled my neck, down to my still clothed breasts. Over the lace he closed his hot mouth over a straining nipple, and nipped sharply. That only added to the pleasure. It seemed I liked it… rough. And suddenly, with his fingers and his mouth, I came like a freight train. The orgasm was hard, hot, and only slightly satisfying, but it wrung me. He pumped his fingers without rest. I used my hand to still his fingers.

"I'm done… I, wow." I couldn't articulate what I wanted to say. It was emotional. I never came with anyone. It was amazing, but I thought it would have been with. No, don't even think of that wanker when this beautiful man did something so awe-inspiring with you.

"Hermione, you're trembling." He kissed my face and ran his hand over my belly.

"I've never."

"Had an orgasm?" His smug smile took up his face.

"No, had an orgasm with someone. I do it all the time by myself."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm still the first." Male ego.. Hmph.

"God, don't be like that," I sat up and started to button and redress.

"No, Hermione, please. Baby, you'll be my very first." He blushed bright red, and looked down with shame.

"I don't believe you." Ron had gotten me to do the same, with the exact same excuse.

"Look into my mind, read me, you'll see." I thought _Legilimens_. I walked through the many thoughts, memories, emotions. I couldn't find any. But I did see Theo walking around, constantly searching for me, me laughing at something Harry said, and Theo's subsequent jealousy. Though we only spoken as partners in class, Theodore Nott was in love with me. And had been for quite some time. I closed his mind as I closed my hand over his hard, dripping length.

"Oh my." All I could say.

"I was trying to seduce you. See how well that worked?"

"It worked just fine." I finished him off with my hand, and with promises to take me out to dinner next Hogsmeade weekend, he walked me to Gryffindor tower, and kissed me goodnight. As The Fat Lady opened for me, she said

"Oh dearie, you've got it bad." I hugged myself on the way up the stairs. I knew just what she meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, thanks for all your patience or whatever haha. Last Chapter of Hermione's Ten coming your way! Ignores Epilogue, yet most of DH is compliant. AU and all that jazz. **

Hermione's Ten- #10 Seamus Finnigan.

We had met, (with all the other former Gryffindors) at a super loud, crowded, and amazing Muggle nightclub. Seamus and I were the only ones with Muggle ID's so we bought the alcohol. We saw across the dancefloor that Ginny and Harry, as well as Ron and Lavender. We headed back with the drinks and I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. Even better than Harry's I thought to myself. Most everyone chugged his or her drink, then the Weasley twins got them all to dance. Seamus stayed behind. He smelled so fresh, like a pine tree forest and suddenly his lips were on mine.

"My flat or yours?" I said.

His eyes got huge. "Mine." He'd said. We quickly went into the bathroom and Apparated out of there.

At his small flat I sat on the couch. He sat next to me.

His hair was all mussed up and he smiled. He looked sexy as hell. I straddled his lap and kissed him deeply and passionately. Nothing, no one, could keep us apart. I ran my fingertips over his muscled arms and just took off his shirt. I slowly placed hot, wet kisses all over his neck, shoulders, and well-defined chest. He was clearly enjoyed all the attention as I could feel. I grinded myself on his lap and he quickly brought my shirt over my head and caressed me gently, kneading and rolling my nips through my bra. When those sensations weren't nearly enough, I decided to go for broke. I practically ripped the remaining layers that kept our most intimate parts seperate, and sheathed him inside me. I was so completely full, I never wanted these minutes to end, but we were too worked up. His fingers found my clitoris and I rose and fell, bringing us both closer to that bitch of a peak, where pain, pleasure, and love are so rolled into one, you can't separate them. It's miraculous, and feels so good you might shed a little tear. As I reached to point of no return, I said his name, we both moaned and he said mine, and then at his whispered "I love you" I flew. I soared for long seconds and milked him with my inner muscles. I barely noticed he came a minute later, but we stayed connected intimately, panting and I smiled. I couldn't get over how great in bed we were together. I got up and gathered my clothes.

"Let's have a shower and then go to get waffles!" I suggested.

Seamus nodded. "Then, let's go back to sleep. You wear me out, woman!" He kissed my cheek and turned towards the bathroom to turn on the water. I innocently admired his backside before following him and getting in front of the hot water first. I fucking love my life.


End file.
